Sisterly Bonding
by Mimane Kiyoshi
Summary: America just had a realization and needs proof. Canada ends up having that proof. What happens from here on is some interesting sisterly bonding time. AU high school. fem!America/fem!Canada twincest.


Back again! I should be working on my Dark Link/Link fic but my bestest friend who calls me mommy asked me to write her a yuri fic with fem!America/fem!Canada. How could I _possibly_ give up that opportunity? The basis for the story was: fem!America/fem!Canada, have America grope Canada. Because if Canada is the second biggest as a male, he definitely should be as female. And America just getting jealous that her breasts are so much larger. Can lead to smexing, or just some sisterly bonding :3 snarky!Canada is also loved~

So this led to me staying up till 5 am to fulfill her request! So this is yuri, twincest, and fem!America/fem!Canada. No like-y no read-y. Onto my fic!

Fem!America: Ally

Fem!Canada: Mattie

Sisterly Bonding

~~*~~*~~

America POV:

Usually, I liked school alright. We needed to learn and I understand that. What I don't understand is the teacher's extreme need to drone on endlessly about unimportant things. While my odd geometry teacher talked for ages about her cat, I sat doodling in my notebook. Anything that happened to cross my mind ended up on the page…Hamburgers…Superman…Hamburgers……Mattie…I just realized something…I think she has bigger breasts than me! I sat bolt up in my chair at this. There must be a way to find out for sure. I discreetly picked up my purse, grabbing my cell phone. Damn the school dress codes with these skirts and ties…though they were quite breezy. Anyway, I flipped open my phone and started to text my cute twin.

**To**: Mattie-chan**  
Message: **Meet me in the second story bathroom. Pronto.

**From**: Mattie-chan**  
Message**: Oh god, what are you up to now? Fine. Give me five minutes to finish this assignment…

Raising my hand, I sat waiting for the rambling teacher to notice me…hopefully this wouldn't take too long…

"Yes, Ally?" the teacher asked, halting her rant.

"I need to go to the nurse," I said, holding my stomach for good measure.

"But don't you want to hear about Mr. Twinkle Toes?" she pouted, honestly sounding hurt. God seeing an ancient teacher pout was a scary thing…

"I would love to, but it's kinda an emergency…" I trailed off, begging her in my mind to let me go.

"Fine, just come back soon," she said, hurrying back into her stories. Stuffing my phone back in my purse, I rushed out of the classroom, heading to the bathroom down the hall. Pushing the door open, I saw my twin standing at the mirror, fixing her lip gloss…my gorgeous twin…Did I mention I had a bit of a crush on her? Yeah I know it's weird but I can't help it. I shook the thoughts out of my head and snuck up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She squealed and dropped her lip gloss in her surprise.

"Ally! What the hell are you doing?!" she screamed as I giggled, laying my head on her shoulder.

"Trying to figure out if I could sneak up on you. Apparently, I can!" She sighed in irritation, grabbing to tube off the counter and continuing to apply it to her lips…her soft, luscious lips…Oh god just being around her was torture! Unwinding my arms from her thin waist, turning and perching myself on the counter.

"So I was just thinking in class and realized something," I said offhandedly. She didn't even pause in her make-up applying.

"You think, love?" I just rolled my eyes and continued with my thought.

"I just need to check something…" I narrowed my eyes in concentration, waiting for her to move into the perfect position. Seeing my chance, I struck! Reaching out, I grabbed my twin's breast, squeezing gently. Now she _really_ flipped out on me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ALLY?!?" she shrieked, blushing furiously. I took advantage of her surprise to compare my own breast to hers. Pouting, I removed my hand.

"I thought so! Your breasts are bigger than mine! So not fair..." I folded my arms across my chest, feeling meager in comparison. Planting her hands on her hips, Mattie continued to scold me.

"What in god's name does that matter?! And you could have at least warned me!" Her face suddenly softened and she looked away shyly. "…though I guess I didn't mind that much…" she admitted with a blush. That got my attention. I slid off the counter, turning to face the adorably shy girl.

"You…..didn't mind? Meaning…?" I grinned manically and moved toward the smaller girl, watching predatorily as she back against the wall, her face flushed bright red. She glanced behind her, seeing there was nowhere else to go. Suddenly, her demeanor changed. Smirking, she grabbed my tie, and pulled me close to her face.

"_Meaning_, have you not noticed. I _don't mind_ your teasing. I _don't mind_ the constant flirting. I _like you_, you dolt," she emphasized this point by pressing her lips to mine. Whoa. Wait a second. Mattie was kissing me!? Her soft lips brushed mine sensually. Finally snapping out of my revere, I gripped my gorgeous, sexy twin and shoved her hard against the wall. She wrapped her thin arms around my neck, pressing herself flush against my body. My head was spinning as I nipped her bottom lip, making her moan and allowing me access to explore her warm mouth. Running my hand up her body, I loosened her tie and undid the buttons of her shirt. I kissed my way down her neck, pulling down her bra and licking the hardened nub.

"_Ally…_" she moaned, running her hands through my hair. Continuing the ministrations, my fingers trailed up her thigh. They found their way to Mattie's panties, causing her to whimper and grip my shoulders. I smirked and raised my head to meet her eyes.

"Excited much, love?" I giggled, pressing my fingers against the wet fabric. Mattie pressed herself closer to me, grinding against my hand. I found myself moaning at her pleasure and slid my hand into her panties, rubbing against her clit as I slid a finger between the soft folds. She gasped and grabbed the back of my neck, kissing me deeply. I wrapped my free arm around her waist and slid in a second finger, all the while kissing her roughly. I nipped my way to her neck as I rubbed my thumb against her clit, her soft voice in my ear. She moaned and whimpered, gradually getting louder as she reached the peak of her ecstasy.

"Oh my _god!_ _Ally!_" She cried, her body contracting around my fingers as she shuddered through her climax. She slid down the wall, covered in sweat and panting. I knelt down to the floor, still holding my trembling twin. Sliding my fingers out, I brought them to my mouth, tasting her juices.

"Mmm…" I purred as I kissed her, "Everything about you is sweet." I grinned as she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"…Why do you have to make me feel like this, nee-chan?" she whimpered, nuzzling her nose into my neck as I held her.

"Because," I stated simple, kissing her head, "I love you…" She gasped and tilted her head to look me in the eye.

"I-…I love you too, Ally…" she whispered, kissing me gently on the lips. Breaking the kiss after a few moments, I stood, helping Mattie to her feet as well.

"I think we should get back to class, love," I stated, straightening my tie and glancing at my sister and new found lover.

"Fine," she pouted, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me one last time. I took her hand and led her from the bathroom, hugging her tight and whispering that after school, she was mine again. Blushing at that, she turned and took off down the hall, turning long enough to blow me a kiss. Grinning from ear to ear, I made my way back to class. As I waltzed in, the teacher stopped long enough to ask how I was feeling. Inwardly smirking, I answered.

"Oh, I feel _much_ better now."

~~*~~*~~

Regular POV:

Kiku stepped out of the bathroom stall, fixing her mussed uniform. Who knew she'd head to the bathroom and witness two of the most gorgeous twins together? As she straightened her tie in the mirror, she felt a presence behind her. An arm snaked around her waist and a voice whispered in her ear.

"Aww, I thought you were waiting for me, aru?"

"Nee-sama!" Kiku whimpered, and let her older sister do as she pleased…

~~*~~*~~

…I got a tiny bit carried away with the yuri smex….oh wells! And I had to add that last fem!China/fem!Japan bit at the end…well I hope this fills my 'daughter's' request! Love you Asahi! –hugs- Anywho, please review and feedback is loved!

PS: I'm officially taking requests for commisions of fanfictions. Please check my profile for more information!!


End file.
